To Amazing Parties
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: After her house-warming party Ash has to deal with a little headache. And a hungover Johnny.


_For the writing-prompts I'm doing on tumblr. moonlite-wolf asked for "Is that my shirt?" for JohnnyXAsh._

* * *

 **To Amazing Parties**

Ash wakes up with a little headache. Which really isn't a surprise. She drank too much beer yesterday at her house warming-party.

But she wouldn't want it any other way.

Remembering the amazing party, remembering showing her friends around her new place, remembering, well, _everything_ makes her smile, so she can handle a little headache.

Just before she leaves her bedroom Ash remembers one other thing from last night, so just in time, she opens the door really quietly and tiptoes through the living room.

She stops for a moment to check on Johnny's sleeping form on the couch, but he seems okay, so she proceeds to the kitchen.

As quiet as she's trying to be when she starts cleaning up the kitchen, after half an hour or so, the door of the kitchen opens and Johnny pokes his head in.

Ash almost laughs as she looks at his face. His eyes are still half-closed and he seems to have problems to keep them open at this level as it is, not to mention the frown on his face.

"Hey, Ash," he says.

"Good morning, Johnny!" she calls out happily.

Johnny flinches at the volume, and Ash almost bursts into laughter, catching herself just in time. No need in causing him more pain.

"How are you?" she asks a bit quieter.

Johnny rubs the back of his neck.

"Not really sure about that yet," he replies.

"Want an aspirin?"

"Heck, yeah!"

"Okay," Ash says. "Just go back to the living room. I'll be there in a sec."

Johnny nods and retreats.

Ash prepares two glasses of water and two aspirins and goes to join Johnny.

She finds him sitting on the couch, looking around him a bit confused.

Ash places the glasses of water and the aspirins on the coffee table and sits down on the couch next to him.

Johnny still lets his eyes wander over the room.

"Is that my shirt?" he asks, pointing on the floor where a green piece of fabric is lying around.

"Yeah," Ash replies. "You said you always sleep shirtless, so you took it off, tossed it to the floor before you slumped down on the couch and passed out."

Johnny looks down his body, probably just now realizing that he is, in fact, shirtless.

He jumps a little and crosses his arms over his chest.

"S-sorry about that!" he says quickly.

"Nah, could be worse," Ash replies.

"Why did I sleep here in the first place?" Johnny asks further.

"Meena volunteered to drive you home because she was the only one not drinking alcohol. You know, she's still a minor. But you were so fast asleep that I said you could stay here."

"Okay," Johnny replies before he lets his eyes pick up their tour around the room again.

"What's my jacket doing up there?" he asks, nodding his head towards Ash's "chandelier".

Okay, it's not really a chandelier or so Mike kept telling her last night because it's made of plastic and it's black, but the moment Ash set eyes on it, she knew she had to have it.

And now Johnny's leather jacket is hanging up there.

"Oh, you did that saying that you need to keep your beloved jacket out of harm's way."

Johnny squeezes his eyes shut. "What _exactly_ did I do yesterday? I can't really remember."

"You just drank too much beer, Johnny, and really, it wasn't that bad," Ash replies. "You were just talking a lot, making bad jokes, laughing a lot and in the end passing out on the couch." She shrugs. "I've seen worse."

"Still sorry for that!" Johnny says.

"It's fine, Johnny, really!" Ash replies. "It was kind of nice to see you act like that, a little more outgoing, a little more relaxed."

"If you say so," Johnny replies, lowering his eyes to the ground.

Ash bites down on her lower lip for a moment. She doesn't want him to feel bad. She really prefers the more outgoing, relaxed Johnny from yesterday night.

"Well, at least, you know your limit now when it comes to beer," she says with a grin.

She hopes it's going to work and cheer him up a bit.

Johnny looks at her, then laughs a little.

"I guess I do," he says. "And it's … uhm … it's …."

The frown is back on his face, but he doesn't look sad, more like he's trying to concentrate.

"Five beers, Johnny!" Ash says. "You started to get really tired after that."

""Okay." Johnny twists his mouth. "Gotta work on that."

Ash laughs a little. "Only if you want to. But for now, I'd say you take an aspirin and rest a bit more. You don't seem to have recovered yet."

Johnny laughs. "I don't think I'll ever fully recover from that. You said I made bad jokes and laughed too much? I am _pretty_ sure Mike is never going to let me hear the end of it."

"That's for sure," Ash says. "Besides, he has it all on video anyway."

"Oh no." Johnny slaps his hand over his face, letting it slide down really slowly.

Ash didn't want to laugh because he does look like he feels bad, but this gesture looks so funny that she can't help, but laugh anyway.

And when Johnny joins in, she gets that he thinks it's funny, too.

It only makes her laugh louder.

When they've both calmed down, Ash grabs the glasses of water, handing one to Johnny. She then takes the aspirins and lets one fall into Johnny's held out hand.

She raises her glass.

"To amazing parties!" she says.

"To amazing parties!" Johnny repeats.

They clink glasses before they pop the aspirins into their mouths to wash them down with some water.


End file.
